orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Klyden
Klyden is a Moclan civilian living aboard the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] with his mate Second Officer Bortus and their son Topa. Klyden accompanied Bortus through his various postings on Planetary Union vessels for several years, already living aboard the Orville in 2419 when Ed Mercer became Captain. Klyden is portrayed by Chad L. Coleman. Early life Much of Klyden's background is unknown. He was originally born female, which his parents changed to male shortly after birth. His parents never disclosed the operation to him, but was discovered years later.Episode 1x03: About a Girl Talla Keyali, Chief of Security of the Orville, states that records show Klyden was educated in "the fundamentals of Engineering."Episode 2x07: Deflectors Klyden met Bortus around the year 2413, and the two became mates. When Bortus was assigned to the [[USS Clemens|USS Clemens]], Klyden underwent a routine medical evaluation to join him. It was the first time a non-Moclan Medical Officer examined Klyden, and he learned that he was originally born female. Relationship with Bortus Klyden and Bortus have been mates for six-and-a-half years. Their gomaska, or first date, was dinner at the Moclan Central Arcade and playing in a combat simulator. Klyden has accompanied his mate on at least two starships: the [[USS Clemens|USS Clemens]] and the Orville. Dispute over Topa In October, 2419, Bortus laid an egg and, 21 days later, Klyden and Bortus welcome their new child, a female.Episode 1x02: Command Performance The newborn causes a stir on the Orville. Modern Moclans are an all-male species. According to Isaac, a female is born only once every 75 years. Privately, Klyden and Bortus agree to surgically alter the sex of the child to male, and the couple refrain from naming the child until after the operation. Eventually Bortus experiences a change of heart and opposes the operation. However, Klyden remains in staunch favor of sex reassignment. During an argument, Klyden discloses his female birth. Bortus is upset that he was not told sooner, but Klyden says he was worried Bortus would leave him were Bortus to learn his birth-sex. To prevent the procedure, Bortus demands Tribunal on Moclus. Klyden is horrified by the prospect of a public trial. The trial lasts a single day. The jury finds in favor of Klyden and the child undergoes the operation. The parents take the child and return to the Orville. In their quarters, Klyden and Bortus reconcile for the good of the child, whom they have named Topa. Life after the tribunal The tribunal over their child's sex created a lasting rift between Bortus and him. Roughly a month after the trial, Bortus begins to spend increasing amounts of time at work, sometimes leaving for his shift an hour early to avoid discussing his absence with Klyden.Episode Four: If the Stars Should Appear. Klyden states that he feels neglected by Bortus, who spends very long hours at his post on the bridge; he becomes a compulsive eater, perhaps stemming from depression, and argues with Bortus whenever they are together.A complaint made by Bortus to Claire Finn in Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger. According to Bortus in early 2420, the two had not had sex since the tribunal.Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger By June, the now eight month old Topa has matured to the equivalent of a seven year old human. Complaining that he cannot spend his day entertaining Topa, Klyden has Bortus enroll Topa in the Orville school.New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Divorce By August, Klyden has grown despondent. "I feel Bortus does not wish to be with me," he later recalls. "That he does not find me attractive anymore." Klyden attempts to divorce Bortus while he sleeps in their quarters by plunging a dagger into his chest - a traditional Moclan divorce.Episode 2x02: Primal Urges The attempt is unsuccessful. Klyden is thrown into the Brig until Ed releases him at Bortus' insistance, and the couple attend daily couples counseling with Claire. Life after the divorce After Klyden's unsuccessful divorce attempt, the couple return to married life. They attend a Union Symphony concert with Topa in December 2420. At the same time, Bortus grows a mustache which embarrasses and disgusts Klyden. Bortus relents and removes it.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain While the Orville is docked at Kaylon 1, Klyden attends Isaac's farewell party with Bortus and Topa in the Mess Hall. Soon after, when the ship is boarded by the Kaylon, Klyden is with Topa when the Kaylon enter their quarters, taking them hostage along with the rest of the Orville's crew and residents.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Locar frames Klyden Around December 2420 or January 2421, Locar, Bortus' former ''kodashik'', visits the Orville. Locar is heterosexual, a secret known to few including Bortus. After Bortus tells Klyden, he confronts Locar in the Environmental Simulator and promises to reveal the secret to Moclan authorities. (Heterosexuality is punishable with life imprisonment.) Despondent, Locar fakes his own death and frames Klyden as his murderer. Klyden is held in the Brig. Personality Compared to his mate, Bortus, Klyden is more personable and outgoing. Typical of Moclans, Klyden speaks in direct, terse sentences, free of underlying implications or hidden meanings. He is sensitive about Bortus' time spent away on duty, and the "neglect" he feels.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear. Klyden began living with Bortus aboard Union vessels years ago, but Klyden seems to vocalize his complaints only after Topa's birth.This may simply be because Topa's birth and subsequent trial occur in early episodes, meaning we do not have the chance to observe their married life prior to Topa. Production Klyden Ja'loja sketch.jpg Klyden sketch.jpg Trivia * When Topa first begins attending school on the Orville, Klyden is dissatisfied that Cassius does not offer combat training. Bortus states that they intend to find a tutor for their child.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Appearances *''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' *''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' *''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' *''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Notes References Category:Characters Category:Moclans Category:Orville Crew